


Pillowtalk.

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: SWORD songfics [4]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Weird Relationship Dynamics, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Ranmaru can think of few ways to describe his relationship with Hyuga. Hyuga has never been one for words, anyway.Inspired by the song 'Pillowtalk' by Zayn.





	Pillowtalk.

_Climb on board,_  
_We'll go slow and high tempo._  
 _Light and dark,_  
 _Hold me hard and mellow._

 

Ranmaru always swept in like the breeze on a summers night, hot and humid, surrounding every inch of Hyuga. He was never one to plan his visits or give prior notice, strolling in whenever he felt like it, consequences be damned. Most of the guys at the Daruma temple now knew better than to interfere, letting him barge straight into Hyuga’s room without interruption. Ranmaru naturally took full advantage of this, showing up at peculiar times to greet Hyuga with a predatory grin before taking his clothes off him so quickly, Hyuga wondered if he’d ever been dressed at all. Ranmaru’s hands, hands made for fighting, scarred and usually black and blue at the knuckles, were never just tracing. They would sometimes hold Hyuga’s hips so hard they’d bruise and other times would move his hair so gently that Hyuga would be lulled into a false sense of security, before Ranmaru would stare with his pupils like abysses and swallow Hyuga whole.

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure,_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me,_  
 _'Body but us, bodies together._  
 _I love to hold you close, tonight and always,_  
 _I love to wake up next to you._  
 _I love to hold you close, tonight and always,_  
 _I love to wake up next to you._

Hyuga would always be content for a brief moment to be moved by Ranmaru, to be picked up and manoeuvred. His content however, never lasted long. He’d scratch, bite and bruise a trail over Ranmaru that seemed so deliberate it was like markings on a map, never content to leave him blank. The taste of smoke was always heavy on his breath, his eyes narrowed into focus and his hair wild. Ranmaru sometimes wonders who would be considered the more violent of the two, the more destructive. Separated, Hyuga is a fire on a windy day, moving fast and catching faster. Ranmaru is the flash flood, unpredictable and temporary. Hyuga has a penchant for taking what he wants and yet Ranmaru is never left unsatisfied, always coming back to arms that should be too slender to wrap around his neck so quickly, to pull him down so violently. He sometimes wonders how some as small as Hyuga has the power that he does, a fact that both terrifies him and intrigues him to the thought of dangerous self-destruction, never to recover.

_So we'll piss off the neighbours,_  
_In the place that feels the tears,_  
 _The place to lose your fears._  
 _Yeah, reckless behaviour,_  
 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw._  
 _In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day,_  
 _Fucking in and fighting on._  
 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone,_  
 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone._

The first time that Ranmaru lies beside Hyuga after sleeping with him, he feels an odd sense of calm and tranquillity. His lungs are full of smoke and the air is thick and humid, his hair sticking to his face and his skin still slick. He wonders if Hyuga would be able to describe whatever this is, whatever they are, to anybody. But when Hyuga is underneath him, trapping him like a vice, Ranmaru can think of nobody else, of nothing else. It’s like the chaos that plagues his head when he’s fighting is just background noise, the faintest buzz in the distance, and there’s only Hyuga Norihisa.

_Pillow talk,_  
_My enemy, my ally._  
 _Prisoners,_  
 _Then we're free, it's a thin line._

Hyuga’s eyes sometimes meet Ranmaru’s and it’s like the air is charged, like one wrong move will result in injury or calamity, yet Hyuga thinks this is what makes him live. The feeling of skin under his fists when he punches so hard he’s numb is nothing compared to this, being vulnerable yet genuine. It doesn’t matter what he’s done, what they’ve done for their respective groups. Here, Hyuga thinks, they are no-one. They are nothing. They have nothing but each other, and Hyuga revels in the feeling of being with this one person who stares holes into his head and bites affection into his neck. It had always taken half a cavalry to stop Hyuga and he had no intentions of slowing down and he knows that Ranmaru wouldn’t want him to, only content when Hyuga was at one hundred percent and bare to the bone.

 

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure,_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me,_  
 _'Body but us, bodies together._  
 _I love to hold you close, tonight and always,_  
 _I love to wake up next to you._

It’s like Ranmaru is on the brink of something, always on the precipice but he’s never left to drop by himself. Even when the candles start to burn down to the wick, when the air is howling and there’s not a soul outside, he feels Hyuga’s hands on him. He lies so closely Ranmaru wonders if he can feel his heart beat, if he can tell how he’s always so full of adrenaline around Hyuga even when he’s half asleep. Hyuga moves his head up from Ranmaru’s chest and tilts his head slightly, like he knows what he’s doing to him, yet he just smiles to himself. It’s an oddly boyish and charming smile for Hyuga and Ranmaru is left all the more damaged from it, wondering how someone so unassuming in all the wrong ways has left a mark on him that he’ll never be able to get rid of. Not that he’d ever want to, even if he’s never been one for sentimentality.

_So we'll piss off the neighbours,_  
_In the place that feels the tears,_  
 _The place to lose your fears._  
 _Yeah, reckless behaviour,_  
 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw._  
 _In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day,_  
 _Fucking and fighting on,_  
 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone._  
 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone._

By the time he’s told Ranmaru he loves him, a hushed tone and a longing stare, he knows it’s about two years late. He knows that he’d never once needed to open his mouth and say those words but he _wanted_ to, wanted to see the way Ranmaru’s eyes shifted, no longer narrowed but now wide and in wonder. His hands are now soft in their touching, the cupping of Hyuga’s cheek, so he savours it and leans into the touch oh-so-slowly. Ranmaru continues to watch him, running a thumb over his lip and giving him a kiss so soft Hyuga wonders if he felt Ranmaru’s soft lips on his own at all, or if he’d simply imagined it. Hyuga grabs Ranmaru’s hand, putting it over his heart, his stare lacking in its usual wild-eyed display, Ranmaru’s mouth opening and closing once more. He kisses Hyuga’s shoulder, staying beside him for a brief moment, mouthing the words into his neck.

_I love you too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but I feel like it didn't require much, I thought the song suited them both nicely.


End file.
